1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to shower baths, and more particularly to an automatically controlled shower bath that saves water.
2. Background Art
Shower baths are known wherein water, which is sprayed downwardly on a person, is collected in a basin area, filtered, and then recirculated upwardly to be sprayed on the person again.
A search of the U.S. Patent literature has developed the following patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,618 (Veech) shows a portable shower bath unit. The major components, as shown in FIGS. 5-6, include a basin 28, a reservoir 86, a pump 88 which is controlled by a pump switch 98, a first valve 118, a second valve 136, and a shower head. Water from the reservoir or the basin may be pumped through the first valve 118 through the shower head. To fill the reservoir, a person must remove a reservoir cap and pour water into the reservoir. To take a shower with reservoir water, the person must position a selector valve 104 which connects the reservoir to the pump as well as positioning the first valve 118 and the second valve 136. The person then depresses the on-off switch 98 to run the pump. To take a shower with recirculated water through the basin, the person must ascertain that the valves 104, 118, 136, and that the switch 98 are in the correct positions for the recirculation mode. Fresh water may be supplied, or alternatively, bath water may be expelled, to an external line 140 which connects through the second valve 136 to the line between the first valve and the shower head. To wash or rinse using water form the external source, the valves 118, 136, and the switch 98 must be in the correct position. To drain water which remains in the drain area, the valves 104, 118 and 136, and the switch 98 are positioned so that the pump moves the water from the drain area through the external hose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,280 (Greenleaf) shows a portable shower in which a pump 40 simply forces water from a tank 17 to the showerhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,103 (Hunziker) shows a combined shower, steam sauna, and a massage shower in which the water is heated by a heating element. Recirculation of heated water through a pump is shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,570 (Kim) shows a shower with a dual chamber foot operated pump, wherein one side of the pump forces water from a storage container to the showerhead, and the other forces water from a basin to a waste chamber.
U.S Pat. No. 4,055,863 (Duval) shows a bathing apparatus into which the water is sent heated, and then sprayed onto the prostrate person, and out from which the water is pumped out.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,316 (Anderson) shows a shower bath that is connected to a truck wherein water for the shower is heated by the engine of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,065,265 (Nordmark) shows a shower in which water at the bottom is recirculated to the sprayheads by a foot operated pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 553,046 (Wenger) shows a bathing device that pumps water overhead from where it is sprayed on the person.
U.S. Pat. No. 211,874 (Wasson) shows a shower bath where a person rocks from side to side on a seesaw-like platform which provides pumping action to circulate water.
U.S. Pat. No. 112,217 (Brown) shows a shower bath where water is recirculated by means of a foot pump operated from a pedal.